


The Thin Man

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, swanfire au, the thin man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former private detective Neal Cassidy arrives back in New York around the time his former employer goes missing. Recruited by the missing person's daughter - Wendy Darling - and begged by his wife to help solve the mysterious disappearance, Neal Cassidy might not be as out of the detective game as he'd hoped. Swanfire AU based heavily on the Thin Man series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Man

_December 23, 1934  
_ **_New York, New York_ **

 

Neal Cassidy sat at the hotel bar. Hours since he’d been shooed away from the department stores by his wife. He’d been deemed utterly useless at last minute Christmas shopping. And had taken up playing with most items instead of offering Emma advice on the matter. His chain-smoking and swirling of gin in the glass was interrupted when someone slinked into the chair next to him. Turning, prepared to be facing his wife, Neal found himself face-to-face with a living doll. Pretty and petite. Hair darker than Emma’s. Earnest doe-eyes gleaming up at him.

“Couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you across the room,” a sweet voice filtered back to him. She sipped on a gimlet and waited for his response. “Come on – don’t break my heart and say you don’t remember me!”

The last time he’d been in New York was easily ten years ago – before he’d met his wife and moved out west. And while he’d admit to being a ‘man about town’ in his youth, Neal couldn’t recall ever dating a woman who looked like the kid to his right. And she was a kid, Neal recognized. There was no possible way she was a former flame.

Then – a flash of the doll’s smile – and he remembered a similar face sporting pigtails; jumping around him eagerly with her brothers when Neal had visited their parents.

“Wendy,” he asked. “Wendy Darling?”

She radiated back at him; asking for a light before gushing, “I’m so happy you remember – I remembered you on the spot. Saw you sitting over here and instantly recalled all the stories you’d tell me when I was a child. Ghastly fun they sounded! Were any of them true?”

“Probably not,” chuckled Neal; gesturing at the bartender for another drink.

Wendy continued, “I couldn’t believe having a real-life detective at our house! Seemed so fascinating to us all. Are you on a case right now? Oh – I hope I’ve not ruined your cover –“

“No,” Neal promised her. “Gave that up years ago. Married an heiress and was re-commissioned to help look after all her money. I’ve long retired from the detective game.”

For a moment, Neal was certain he’d read disappointment on Wendy’s face – but the smile quickly returned. Though a bit more labored than before. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen my father recently,” she asked.

Neal shook his head. “Not in years – been living out west for the past decade. Is everything alright?”

Distressed, Wendy sat her glass down – looking up at Neal with pleading eyes, “I – I’ve been trying to contact my father for the last month. And cannot seem to get a hold of him. Mommy says it’s nothing – they’ve been divorced for the past decade and she hates us having anything really to do with him –“ 

“Your father was always a bit screwy,” Neal recalled aloud. “Could be he’s just working on a new invention or held up somewhere? He does tend to be eccentric –“

“Not with me,” Wendy argued firmly. “He may ignore the rest of world when he’s working – but he’ll always get in touch with me!” 

Neal’s first job as a detective was working for George Darling- really just a kid at the time. Mr. Darling was a prominent inventor and investor – but had a vicious streak of paranoia at times. When his partner-turned-rival started to steal his blueprints, Neal had been brought in on a very generous retainer to investigate and secure Darling’s projects. Neal had worked on and off again from the Darling family his entire career as a detective.

“Have you talked with his lawyer,” Neal chanced. “Macaulay, I think. But that would have been years ago. Might not be the same guy anymore–“ 

“You know daddy,” Wendy shrugged. “He didn’t like bringing new people into the fold. Not if he could help it at least. He likes his people trained for his uses especially! Besides: letting people go - think how scared he’d be over what they could tell his enemies? Best to keep his people close at hand and well paid.” 

Neal eyed Wendy curiously – noting how grown up the kid was now. Shrewd even. Capable of understanding her father’s peculiar behavior – and still carried off the wide doe-eyed look with ease. She was going to be trouble for some guy, Neal thought fondly. 

“Look – it’s too late now to worry. I’d suggest calling Macaulay first thing in the morning. I’m sure he’ll have answers – might even patch you straight into your father’s line. Go- do what the kids are doing these days,” Neal called for with a wink. “Out to the nightclubs for you –“ 

A loud squeal sounded from the front of the hotel. Followed by the murmur of voices.

“Asta!” A very familiar voice called in frustration. 

Neal turned his body as his dog pulled his wife through the hotel’ s busy lobby – Emma keeping her balance only because of skill. The dog raced into the bar; knowing his owner only too well. A single small box flapping on a string around Emma’s other wrist – a parade of packages trailing behind her. Footmen huffing as they followed Emma and Asta into the bar.

Emma sighed with relief when Asta jumped into Neal’s lap; wrapping the lead around her husband’s neck playfully as she moved to deposit herself on the free chair to his left.

“Would you take those to our room, please,” Emma addressed to the footmen. She leaned over the bar and called for a stiff drink before wrapping an arm around Neal’s shoulder – eyeing Wendy with interest.

“Hello,” Emma greeted; free hand stretching over Neal to shake Wendy’s. 

“This is my wife,” Neal introduced. Still taking pride in announcing that this leggy blonde had agreed to put-up with him for keeps. “Emma – this is Wendy Darling.” 

“Charmed,” Emma smiled to Wendy; helping herself to Neal’s drink instead of waiting for her own. After throwing back the drink, Emma remarked, “Started to snow again – and Asta practically pulled me the entire way from sixth avenue!”

“Naughty boy,” chided Neal down at their dog; petting the little terrier still.

A group of youngsters called for Wendy near the door.

“I’ve got to run,” said Wendy; setting a prim hat atop her head. “But it was wonderful to meet you, Emma. And thanks, Neal. Thank you so much!” 

Emma watched Wendy leave the hotel out of the corner of her eye.

“What was that all about,” she asked him – taking another sip of his drink.

“Former flame heartsick that I’m lost to her forever,” Neal teased. 

“Be serious.”

“Alright then. Wendy is concerned about her emotionally-distant father and wanted the opinion of an expert.” 

“Neal –“ 

“You want the truth, Emma?” He sighed dramatically. “I didn’t want to tell you this way – but I suppose I must. Cat’s out of the bag! Wendy is really my daughter – it was summer. South of France. I was so young … I didn’t know what I was doing! And there was moonlight! Lots and lots of moonlight –“ 

“I don’t even know why I ask for you to be serious anymore,” Emma quipped. “ – when’s it’s so clearly impossible for you.”

Neal laughed; pressing a wet kiss to Emma’s cheek. “I finally tell you about my string of love-children and you’re completely unimpressed. God, I’ve got a wonderful wife!”

“Hush you!” Emma glared at him; swatted his hand away. “She’s a pretty little thing,” Emma observed of the long-gone kid.

“Sure,” Neal answered. A martini arrived for Emma that Neal snatched away with a grin. “She’s a very nice type – “

“You’ve got types,” asked Emma; wrinkling her nose at him. 

Setting the martini down, Neal promised his wife, “Only you, darling. Lanky blondes with wicked left-hooks-“

Emma leaned forward and rubbed her – still cold – nose against his. “Good answer!”

Neal sighed in bliss – holding his wife closer as he smelled the snow off her coat. Taking her chin in hand, Neal brushed a lazy kiss against her lips – smiling when her mouth moved slowly against him. 

Emma broke the kiss to warn him, “Don’t think you’re off scot-free, buddy! I’m not making Christmas all by my merry-self. You’re filing out the cards and mailing the packages out.”

“What if I can offer up a much more pleasing pastime for tonight,” Neal chanced; running a finger up her arm. 

Their spoiled dog was not enjoying the lack of attention – Asta yipped up at his people before turning to drink the martini left unattended on the bar.

“There’s no doubt: this dog is yours,” joked Emma as Neal swore under his breath and moved the dog to the floor. Neal finished the martini with gusto – never one to waste good alcohol.

“How many drinks does that make,” Emma called to him; nodding towards the now empty glass.

“ – six, I think,” Neal shrugged. “Floors not exactly spinning yet – but the lights are.”

Emma called to the bartender, “Will you bring me five more martinis, please. Line them up right here! I have some catching up to do -,” She turned back to Neal; smiling sweetly. “Because we’re in for a long night –“ His darling wife eyed him with mischievous glee; biting her lip seductively before laughing in his face – “A busy night of me dictating and you writing the cards. Hell of a good holiday greeting from the Cassidys this year! – Will be written with us both completely sloshed!”

 

* * *

 

The telephone next to their bed erupted with life. Neal’s first impulse was to bury his head deeper under the covers – brushing up against Emma’s naked skin. The loud ringing not yet the symptom of a hangover and Neal was hopeful it would stop soon enough. Whomever on the other line would give up and call back at a better hour. Emma groaned as she woke; smacking her forehead against his own as both attempted to block the sound with their blankets and pillows. 

“What time is it,” Emma moaned; clutching a now aching head. 

Flipping the covers back, Neal glanced to the small clock on a side table. It was 4:26 in the morning. An alarm went off in his head that something was wrong – but Neal tried to brush off the feeling in his gut. He wrapped his arms around his wife and nestled under the covers again. 

“Too early,” he answered simply; kissing Emma’s neck.

Both Cassidys were content to fall back asleep – and easily might have when the phone stopped ringing. For a moment, Neal even thought he’d won. But the ringing started again – this time waking their fearless lapdog. Asta started barking along with the phone; jumping up and down on the bed. It was Emma who rose; clutching a sheet over her breasts before picking up the receiver. 

“Hello - ,” Neal heard Emma tiredly call into the receiver.

“Yes -,” Emma answered. “Oh yes – absolutely! Please send her up. Send her right up!” 

Neal attempted to hide under the pillows when the light switched on – could hear Emma walking around the room; cursing as she searched for her silk robe.

“Get up,” Emma reached under the covers and shook his leg. “You’ll want to be dressed.” 

“… Emma… if your mother has flown-in to surprise us this Christmas… I am throwing myself off the roof…”

“Don’t know why you are being so cranky: mommy thinks you’re positively delightful –“

Neal laughed into the pillows; attempting to kick the covers back over his feet.

“ – and it’s not mommy. It’s for you. Wendy Darling is on her way up right now.” 

That grabbed Neal’s attention. He sat up in bed – staring at Emma as she firmly secured her robe around her middle. “You’re teasing me, right? – why would Wendy Darling need to see me at 4:30 in the morning?”

Emma shrugged; guiding Asta out of the bedroom. “A great question! One I hope you ask when she get’s here. Being the sensational ex- detective and all. I’ll let her in-”

When Neal emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, he could already hear two muffled female voices. The hotel room’s sitting area was dimly lite – but Neal could make out two figures seated on the sofa. Emma, still clad only in her robe, clutched Wendy’s hand and appeared to be trying to calm the younger woman. 

“Neal,” Wendy shrieked; rushing to her feet and burying her head against his shoulder. “You’ve got to help me – you’ve just got to!”

Her speech was slurred – Miss Darling’s feet tripping over each other as Neal led her back to the sofa. Wendy remained in the same dress as before – a snowy overcoat cast off near the door. Neal noticed she’d probably not gotten home yet from her evening activities.

“Here we go, kid,” Neal lowered her down.

Emma gently raised a glass of water to Wendy’s lips; imploring the young woman to drink some.

“You’ve got to make him help me, Emma,” Wendy begged Emma; moving her face away from the glass.

Emma looked up at Neal and then back to Miss Darling. “Of course he’ll help,” promised Emma. “But you’ve got to calm down – you’re not making any sense…”

“My father’s in danger, Neal. I’m sure of it! I called his lawyer – I know you said to wait but I couldn’t help it! Ended up with a nickel and a number…  and I had to know. Mr. Macaulay claims my father dismissed him months ago. Father gave Macaulay a nice severance pay, cleared out his bank account, and apparently vanished in thin air! How is that even possible? For someone to just disappear?”

“It’s not,” Neal observed; thinking back to old cases. No one disappeared – even people who had the money and ties to try an attempt. There was never a clean break. Not unless someone was willing to cut all ties.

Moving to pour himself a glass of scotch, Neal pondered the possibilities. Did even a paranoid eccentric have it in him to sever all ties? No – not Mr. Darling. Way back when, Mr. Darling had a special fondness for his secretary – who would become his mistress publically after the Darlings’ divorce. 

And Wendy. There was no way Neal could imagine anyone freely walking away from their own child.

“Is there anything else you can tell me, Wendy? Anything at all?” He entreated as he walked back towards the sofa; hovering behind Emma.

Wendy choked out a sob, “Nothing – but I can’t go home. I can’t go home… not in this state!”

“Of course not,” Emma soothed. “You’ll stay with us.” Emma rose, handed the glass of water off to Neal, and headed for their bedroom. Returning with a pillow, blanket, and spare sheets. Neal helped Wendy into an armchair; handing the sobbing girl the glass of water as Emma gestured for him to help fix up the sofa. When the couple flung the sheet into the air, tucking it into the corners of the makeshift bed, Neal realized his wife was watching him – Emma’s eyebrow raised in question. The moment they’d gotten Wendy settled and asleep, his wife would be reading him the riot act behind closed doors. 

“There now,” Emma tucked Wendy in. “In a couple hours – when we’re all rested – the three of us will put our heads together and sort this whole mess out.”

Asta, a protector when it suited himself to be one, curled into a ball at Wendy’s feet; prepared to guard the crying young woman as she slept.

Back in their bedroom, Neal undressed ever too aware of Emma watching from the bed; eyeing him suspiciously.

“Who’s her father,” Emma asked when Neal settled himself under the covers.

Clearing his throat, Neal answered, “A fella I used to work for named Darling. George Darling.”

“You joked when we first meet – about how you ran with some unsavory people. Was Darling a gangster? A hit-man?” 

Neal laughed, “I think your imagination is getting the better of you. George Darling was an inventor. Cannot say the man is a savory type – not by your people’s standards. But he always seemed on the up-and-up to me.” 

“So not a mob-hit,” Neal heard his wife murmur next to him. Her eyes staring at the wall straight ahead. Neal could almost see her crossing off a list in her head. And he didn’t like it one bit.

“Kid’s got herself worked up,” he told Emma. “Drunk as a fish – or didn’t you notice? I’m amazed she was able to even get back to our hotel in that state. Like you said, Ems: she needs a good-night’s rest and she’ll be in fine shape again. Might feel very silly about bothering us, but we’ll just smile and let it slide.”

Neal leaned over to kiss his wife before turning off the lamp – only to feel Emma reach over him to switch it back on in a huff. 

“I think we should take her case,” Emma reasoned; gazing down at him with upmost certainty on her face.

Neal’s nose scrunched at the light – blinking rapidly as he looked up at his wife. “I’m retired,” he answered simply.

“For old time sake, then,” Emma reasoned. “Make sure you still have it in ya? I mean, you bragged about what a world-famous detective you were. Don’t you remember? Even showed me that headline: PRIVATE DETECTIVE NEAL CASSIDY BUSTS SAN FRANCISCO SMUGGLING RING – but I’ve never really gotten to see you in action.”

“Oh – you’ve seen me in action,” Neal groaned. He pulled Emma nearer and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively – hoping to divert her attention. But Mrs. Cassidy was from stubborn-stock. Never one to falter when her mind was made up.  Emma pushed upward; away from him – eyeing him with annoyance.

“That’s not going to work,” cautioned Emma as she sat atop him. “I want to help Wendy – we should take the case. Come on! Work the case with me! Show me how it’s done. We never get to do something like this – something important! Just travel and fuck. Travel and fuck. Nothing with any real outcomes.“

“Language, young woman,” Neal teased. “And if you are trying to tell me you’re ready for some babies, trying to involve me in a missing person’s case isn’t the best way –“ 

“I want to help people,” Emma argued; climbing off Neal and sighing as she laid on the opposite side of the bed. “I want to pound the pavement in search of clues – and dig deeper and deeper into the mystery – unraveling it slowly until we realize –“

Neal sighed turning to flick the light out again, “I’ll pick up some mystery novels for you today when the bookstore opens– how about that?” 

He felt the bed shift next to him and closed his eyes. Certain Emma was finished for the time being and ready to sleep. When the pillow was pulled out from under his head and smashed into his face, Neal almost fell off the bed. 

“Wha – Emma why would you- ?”

“ _I’m_ taking the case,” Emma announced decidedly. Turning away from him as she attempted to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For any other 'Peter and the Starcatcher' fans - the characterization of George and Mary Darling is going to be OOC - and disappointing.


End file.
